Kalluto Zoldyck
|jname = カルト=ゾルディック |rname = Karuto Zorudikku |name = Kalluto Zoldyck |first = Chapter 41; Episode 33 (1999) |jva = Yuko Maekawa (1999) |other = Angie Beers (English) |gender = Male |age = 10 (as of 2001)2004 Databook, p.145 |backcolor = F03820 |textcolor = ffffff |birthday = Unknown |hair = Black |eye = Violet |height = 150 cm |weight = 31 kg |blood = A |occupation = Assassin; Phantom Troupe member #4 |relative = Zoldyck Family |type = Manipulation |nen = Paper Manipulation, Surveillance Paper Dolls, Paper Fan Blade, Dancing Serpent's Bite}}Kalluto Zoldyck is the youngest child of the Zoldyck family and the newest member of the Phantom Troupe. Personality Kalluto has a silent and obedient personality, often seen doing what his mother Kikyo and eldest brother Illumi tell him. He has also admitted to himself that he is sadisticVol 22, p.58 and that he is used to enduringVol 22, p.87. While he has a very good relationship with his mother, he is said to be envious of his older brother AllukaCh 326, p.5, for some reason that has yet to be revealed. Appearance Kalluto has shoulder-length black hair. In the 1999 anime adaptation his eyes are violet. There is a noticeable mole below the left corner of his mouth. He is usually seen wearing a kimono. Gender Confusion There is a relatively common misconception that Kalluto is female. However, despite wearing a kimono, typically a traditional dress for Japanese women, Kalluto is a boy: *Kalluto has referred to himself using the normally masculine pronoun boku ''(ぼく or 僕) multiple timesVol 17, p. 111Vol 22, p.43. *His older brother Milluki calls him ''younger brother (弟)Ch 323, p.3. *The 2004 Databook seems to say that he is a boy with the tidbit: 「将来性豊かな着物少年 (!?)」 (lit.'' A kimono-wearing boy (!?) with a lot of prospects''). Plot Zoldyck Family arc Kalluto first appears accompanying Kikyo ZoldyckVol 5, p.123 to meet Gon, Kurapika and Leorio on a path leading to the Zoldyck mansion when they are trying to rescue Killua from being confined at Kukuroo Mountain. After a short conversation between his mother and the trio, he leaves with her, but not before giving the trio a seemingly angry stareVol 5, p.139. Yorknew City arc Kalluto appears again in the Yorknew City arc, in which he and his great-great grandfather Maha assist his big brother Illumi in the assassination of the Ten Mafia DonsVol 11, p.132, who have placed large bounties on the Phantom Troupe's heads. He later acts as a decoy to help Illumi switch places with Hisoka in the Troupe's hideoutVol 13, p.18-19, as Hisoka hires Illumi to disguise as himself so that he will be able to leave without being noticed and fight Chrollo LucilferVol 12, p.183Vol 13, p.46. Greed Island arc During the time the Phantom Troupe is on Greed Island in search of an exorcist, Kalluto is introduced again, this time as Hisoka's replacement in the TroupeVol 17, p.114. It is his abilities that helped them successfully find the exorcist, Abengane. Even though he has a perfect Zetsu, his presence is still detected by Hisoka, who goes on to praise him for having a lot of potential. Chimera Ant arc Several months later, when the Phantom Troupe attacks Zazan's colony in Meteor City, Kalluto fights a Chimera ant, and he kills him by slowly tearing him to shredsVol 22, p.58. It is then revealed that he joined the Troupe with the intention of bringing back an older brother of his. He anticipated that he would rise to the number 2 position in the Troupe very quickly, but is left in awe of the Phantom Troupe's combat proficiency and has to admit to himself that his own skills are still too lacking compared to theirs to achieve that objective. However, he swears to keep enduring until he can bring back his brother, no matter how long it will take. Combat As a Zoldyck child who often participates in his family's assassination missions, it is probable that Kalluto has been trained since a very young age in assassination and possesses a strong resistance to poisons, a high tolerance to electricity, great agility and physical strength, and advanced assassination techniques. In the field of Nen, Kalluto is a Manipulator and he can manipulate paper, using a paper fan and confetti as weapons. His Nen abilities include: *'Surveillance Paper Dolls': By attaching a piece of confetti to a person's body and creating a paper doll of that person, Kalluto can secretly listen to anything said within the vicinity of themVol 22, p.35-36. *'Paper Fan Blade': With Shu, Kalluto can use a paper fan as a cutting instrument capable of cutting steel with easeVol 22, p.42. *'Dancing Serpent's Bite' (蛇咬の舞 (ダコウのまい) Meandering Dance): Whenever a piece of confetti finds a weak point on an enemy's body, Kalluto can send a concentrated stream of confetti snaking through the air, piercing into the weak pointVol 22, p.42-44. Kalluto's dancing serpent's bite.jpg|Dancing Serpent's Bite Kalluto's paper fan.jpg|Paper Fan Blade Kalluto's surveillance dolls.jpg|Surveillance Paper Dolls Trivia *According to Yoshihiro Togashi, Kalluto's design was inspired by Hotaru Tomoe from Sailor Moon . *Kalluto appears earlier in the 1999 anime than in the manga. When Gon is about to be killed by Mike, he signals to Mike to come to his side by whistling, thus unintentionally saving Gon's lifeEp 33 (1999). This occurrence is not in the manga. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Manipulators Category:Nen users